Joey and Parker (relationship)
Joey and Parker is the brotherly pairing of Joey Rooney and Parker Rooney. They get along with each other very well and joke around sometimes. They are very much in common with each other. They are portrayed by Tenzing Norgay Trainor and Joey Bragg. For the real-life pairing, see Tenzing and Joey. Relationship Joey and Parker usually get along as it is seen in the show, they are like the best of friends. Even though he can be manipulative towards, Joey as every time use to get him close to Willow or sabotage his usual antics, but still helps Parker as seen in Team-A-Rooney, overall they seem to get along very well with each other. Although Joey is often picked on by Parker and calls him "Munch" Other Names *'Joker' (Jo/ey, Par/'ker') *'Jorker' (Jo/ey, Pa/'rker') *'Parkey' (Park/er, Jo/'ey') *'Poey' (P'/arker, J/'oey *'Jarker' (J'/oey, P/'arker) *'Kerey' (Par/'ker', Jo/'ey') *'Joer' (Jo/ey, Park/'er') *'Eypar' (Jo/'Ey', Par/ker) *'Eyker' (Jo/'Ey', Par/'ker') *'Joeker '(Joe/y, Par/'ker') Moments Season 1 ' ' Twin-A-Rooney *In the beginning, while Liv and Maddie were hugging Joey shoved Parker in his armpit. *Joey and Parker set up a bro-cave together. *Joey and Parker dismantle the bro-cave together. Team-A-Rooney *Joey helps Parker find the spiders he was supposed to look after from school. Fa La La La-A-Rooney *Joey convinced Karen not to buy Parker the toy helicopter Parker wanted. *Parker sabotages Joey's get-rich-quick booth. *They both hug each other. Flashback-A-Rooney *Parker thinks Joey is a superhero and the school is his Bat-Cave. *In a flashback, it is revealed that Parker liked to follow around Joey when he was young and he worshiped the ground his older brother walked on. Song-A-Rooney *When Liv sang her song Count Me In, Joey said that he also wanted to write a song about Parker, and Parker said that the title should be "Count Me Out". Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney *Parker dares Joey to get into the harness for Liv's stunts. However, Joey can't get down, allowing Willow to enter and picnic there. Season 2 Premiere-A-Rooney *Joey and Parker participate in the Slippery Sausage Toss. *Parker creates magnetic rings to help Joey catch, which read "BRAT BROS". Helgaween-A-Rooney *Joey and Parker go to a haunted house together. *Joey and Parker clone themselves to go to the haunted house. Hoops-A-Rooney *Parker teases Joey about Alex. *Parker tears off the back half of Joey's suit. However, Joey does not complain because he thinks his kitty cat underwear is cool. New Year's Eve-A-Rooney *Joey and Parker work together to finish their chores before the new year. *Joey and Parker both want a two-man swan paddle boat. *Joey and Parker withstand the cold together, waiting for the lake to unfreeze. Bro-Cave-A-Rooney *Parker brings waffles to Joey, along with the syrup, Joey's favorite topping on waffles. *Parker and Joey trick Liv and Maddie into cleaning the Bro Cave *Joey shows Parker his own Diva Moment style, jokingly. *Parker warns Joey when Liv is coming so he can hide the torn Diva Board. *The two brothers vow to never let the Bro Cave get dirty again. *Parker and Joey throw down their socks simultaneously. Upcycle-A-Rooney *Joey is worried that he is losing Parker to Todd Stetson. *Joey tells Parker the truth about Todd's intentions, so he can protect his younger brother. *Parker and Joey joust on scooters together. Rate-A-Rooney *Parker accidentally kicks a hole into Joseph Triumphant. *Joey calls Parker a karate-chopping menace. *Joey demands that they get separate rooms. *Parker claims the bottom half of the room to confuse Joey and get the room to himself. *Joey invades Parker's space by inventing Sky City. *Joey makes Parker crouch uncomfortably low. *Joey dumps ping-pong balls on Parker's head. *It is revealed that Parker would crawl into Joey's bed during thunderstorms, because, according to Parker, "thunder is the exact sound of a sky dinosaur trying to rip apart the universe". *Joey lets Parker into Sky City. *Joey and Parker cuddle while they wait out the storm. Detention-A-Rooney *Joey warns Parker about taking a robot out of the robotics lab. *Joey teases Parker about the pageant. *Joey films Parker's performance as a narwhal to humiliate him, but he is stopped by Dump Truck. Repeat-A-Rooney *Parker wants Joey to go back to kindergarten, which the latter enjoyed. Prom-A-Rooney *Parker and Joey used to honk together. *Parker and Joey work together to fix the swan boat. SPARF-A-Rooney *Joey and Parker get tickets to the Stevens Point Awesome Rock Festival, but Joey's tickets are revoked. *Parker creates the perfect solution so Joey can go in without stepping foot in the festival: a floating chair. *Parker accidentally releases Joey's chair into the air when trying to get Todd away from South. Season 3 Voltage-A-Rooney *Joey and Parker had gotten Karen and Pete a gift card to Goofy Gary's FunZone awhile back. *Joey and Parker are appalled that the gift card was forgotten. *Joey and Parker spend the gift card for revenge. *Joey and Parker chant Goofy Gary's theme. *Joey and Parker both fear Liv and Maddie when they get suspicious. *Joey and Parker play skeeball to win prizes. *When Liv comes home in her Skyvolt costume to train, the two get excited. *The two brothers pretend to be supervillains. *Alongside their giant stuffed panda prize, they play a card game. However, the panda wins. *Joey puts his arm around Parker Cowbell-A-Rooney *Parker puts a cowbell on Joey as he is explaining how he gets eliminated very early. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both are males. *They both have brown hair. *They are both Rooney's. *They both have brown eyes. *They both like "Space Werewolves". *They both didn't want Liv to play Tristan in "Space Werewolves". *They both love playing video games together. *They both love Goofy Garry's Fun Zone. *They both like Voltage. Differences *Joey wears glasses but Parker doesn't. *Parker loves Linda and Heather, whereas Joey doesn't take an interest to the show. *Parker is 13 and Joey is 17. Trivia *They're brothers and best friends. *They're both younger than Liv and Maddie. *They shared a room back in Wisconsin. *They built a bro cave together. *Joey secretly watches Parker sleep, as stated in End-A-Rooney. *They sometimes have confessionals together. *Parker often calls Joey Munch. Trademarks Episodes *Twin-A-Rooney: They built a brocave together. *Team-A-Rooney: They try to catch all the spiders that were loose in the house. *Fa La La La-A-Rooney: Parker sabotaged Joey's get-rich-quick Santa booth because he thought he told their mother not to buy him a toy helicopter on purpose, but Joey actually wanted to buy Parker a new helicopter himself. More Joey and Parker relationship's color is brown because both have brown hair. Their number is 10 because Joey has 4 letters in his name and Parker has 6. 6 plus 4 equals ten. It is still unknown what their food is and what their object is. Quotes Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Pairings with Joey Category:Pairings with Parker Category:Male pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Joker